Priyep
|birth = 727 Age |death = 16 October, 738 Age |birth power level = 188 |max power level = 1,890 |pronouns = |height = 135 cm or 4'6" |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = |family = Nappa (father) Sheliv (teammate) Tinpern (teammate) |voice actor = }} Priyep is the son of the Nappa. He is the leader of a team of Elite Class Saiyan children. Appearance Priyep is a pre-teen boy with a rectangular facial structure very similar to ’s and hair that is very similar to ’s, except it does not go as far as the legs and ends at the waist. Whereas most Saiyans wrap their tails around their waists, Priyep keeps his tail free and flowing. Priyep’s consists of the shoulder pauldron model for the torso and the same type of arm guards Nappa and Raditz wear, all of which are colored dark blue trimmed with gold. Priyep wears white boots with gold-colored bands at the toes and the pants part of the PTO jumpsuit, which is dark blue. Priyep's is of the . When he , his aura is orange-red in color. Biography Priyep first appears in near the end of ''One Way To Improve'', alongside Tinpern, Sheliv, Cuber, and Chaiva, in preparation to assassinate and bring back the severed head of Tenrin, where he boasts about his own strength. In later episodes, upon arriving on Planet Frieza 184, Priyep and his gang separate from Chaiva and Cuber. When Cuber successfully recovers the head of Tenrin and sends Chaiva back to Planet Vegeta, Priyep beats Cuber to near-death and claims Tenrin's head for himself. Priyep then lies to Ocra and others about being the one to kill Tenrin, which angers the recovered Chaiva, who returns to Frieza Planet 184 to recover Cuber. A few months later, Priyep and his gang are once again assigned alongside Chaiva and Cuber on a mission, this time to Planet Frieza 114 to put a stop to a rebellion. Initially, all five Saiyans travel as a group. Upon arriving at the first group of enemies, Priyep and his gang refuse to help the other two. After the Chaiva and Cuber eliminate the local rebels, Priyep, Sheliv, and Tenrin split off from the other two to kill other insurrectionists. Eventually, Chaiva contacts Priyep, telling him that Frieza has turned on the Saiyans and that the children must leave the planet in order to travel to another one that is beyond Planet Trade Organization space. Priyep reluctantly complies, and he and his two companions escape Planet Frieza 114. When the Saiyans arrive on the destination planet, they discover that Cuber forgot to turn off his scouter. Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern immediately turn on Cuber and Chaiva. The ensuing fight results in the destruction of the Saiyans' attack balls and Cuber and Chaiva split off from the other three Saiyans. A few days later, Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon arrive on the planet. Ryugon goes after Priyep and his gang and targets Tinpern first, killing him. Priyep and Sheliv immediately fight back but the latter disengages when Ryugon's energy wave volley pins her down. Priyep, who is stronger however, continues to fight Ryugon and is able to kill the dragonfly-like alien. Priyep and Sheliv then check their scouters and wait for either the other Saiyans or Frieza's forces to die. When Ayato and Clen are killed, Priyep and Sheliv fly to finish off the other Saiyans. Priyep fights Chaiva while Sheliv fights Cuber. With his opponent exhausted from her previous fights, Priyep defeats Chaiva, although he does not kill her. He then turns his attention to Cuber, who is rushing to Kailon's aid against Sheliv. Priyep grabs Cuber from behind, holding him in place to prevent him from helping his younger brother, although Cuber breaks free by biting Priyep's fingers. Before Priyep can pursue Cuber again, Chaiva recovers and returns to the fight. After Kailon kills Sheliv, Cuber assists Chaiva in fighting Priyep and eventually sends him into outer space with the Flawless Synergy team attack. Priyep wakes shortly afterwards and returns to the planet. Refusing to lose, Priyep attacks Cuber and Chaiva with his Final Defiant Cannon, prompting Chaiva and Cuber to respond with a Great Ape's Roar and Fusion Cyclone, respectively. The combined power of Chaiva and Cuber quickly push Priyep's beam back to him and vaporize his entire body. Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Brutal Pummeling' – After double-axe-handling his opponent into the ground, Priyep lifts him/her/it by the collar with his left hand and punches him/her/it several times with his right fist. On the last punch, Priyep releases his grip and sends the opponent to Tinpern, who catches the severally-weakened opponent by the arm and tosses him/her/it to Sheliv. Sheliv then throws the barely-conscious opponent off into the distance. *'Final Defiant Cannon' – A very powerful blue-white energy beam fired from the right palm with the left hand grabbing the right wrist *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly *' ' – A powerful blue-white sphere thrown from the palm * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Priyep's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color *' ' – The act of deflecting opponents' ''ki blasts with one's arms/hands |-|Transformations= * – A giant, gorilla-like form that is ten times as powerful Priyep's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Priyep can achieve this form |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s Trivia *In chapter 11 of His Majesty's Pet, Nappa names one of his Saibamen Priyep, presumably in honor of his son. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:Villains